


Close-Quarters Training

by Laylah



Category: Suikoden V
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-13
Updated: 2008-03-13
Packaged: 2017-10-22 13:49:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/238715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laylah/pseuds/Laylah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shoon’s never met nobility like this—not mean and not thoughtless and not soft, either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close-Quarters Training

“Not bad, I guess,” Georg says as the last arrow bat collapses in a heap of fluttering wings, and everyone sheathes their weapons. Shoon’s never met nobility like this—not mean and not thoughtless and not _soft_ , either. The first time they got attacked in the tunnels, he was prepared to fight alongside the Queen’s Knights, and he figured they should do okay—and then the Prince and Lady Sialeeds drew steel at the same time, without hesitating, without questioning, and all five of them faced the monsters together.

And that wasn’t the first time they surprised him, either. When they first reached the tunnels, they looked Shoon over and made a few disapproving noises and then dragged him back _out_ again, so the blacksmith could look at his claws and so they could fit him out in a decent set of armor, with boots and gauntlets and everything. His own master doesn’t do so well by him, and his master’s supposed to _want_ him to win.

“Shoon,” Georg says, in that calm, deep voice he has, like the voice someone’s father ought to have, comforting and strong. “Come here.”

Fighting in the arena has made Shoon wary of getting close to anyone, nervous whenever he’s within arm’s reach. It’s almost never a good thing. But if he can make exceptions for anyone, it’s the royal family and their attendants, who’ve been so good to him it’s hard to believe.

“Yes, sir,” he says, stepping closer and Georg reaches out one broad hand to circle his wrist. Shoon tenses, expecting to be pulled, expecting to be hurt, like usual, but—

But Georg just comes around behind him, big and powerful and warm, and guides his hands up into a defensive position. “You’re fighting well, but you could be getting more power out of your strikes than you are. Here, like this.” One hand moves Shoon’s arm, leading him into a punch, and the other hand settles at his hip, makes him _twist_ just before the end. “You feel what a difference that makes?”

Shoon nods, shivering at the rumble of Georg’s voice, the heat pressed against his back. “Y-yes, sir,” he says.

“Good.” Georg leads him through the move one more time, then steps back and lets go. “Let’s see it by yourself, then. Full speed.”

Shoon throws his weight behind the punch, his fist snapping out in front of him, his eyes focused on the imaginary target. He holds the stance for a second, then pulls back, and dares to glance up.

Georg is smiling at him. “Nicely done,” he says. “Think you can remember to do that in a fight?”

“Yes, sir,” Shoon promises, smiling back, and tamping down the rebellious little part of him that wishes he could be sold to someone like Georg. “I won’t let you down.”


End file.
